Into Aogiri
by BluePlumSoup
Summary: Some people join Aogiri


**AN:**

**Hey, so it's been a while since i wrote a fic. But this is about two young ghouls[Drina, and Vlad] , and one of them decides to go and join Aogiri [Vlad]. The other tries to drag them back. This will be updated weekly on thursdays, and will correlate with the second season . SO stuff that happens in the anime will relate to the fic. I apologise for any typos and quality of writing being low. But i hope you enjoy!**

Mystery P.O.V

" I can't believe you're considering this"

She blurted out, some coffee spraying from her mouth. Her wrist came up to her mouth as she quickly wiped it away any of the residue left.

The young man started to reply to her now.

"Why"

His arm flung up from his .

"Why is this something you can't believe ?

More hand movements. Maybe this guy had a fetish?

"Why , do you think its bad. Is this something i can't do?"

The girl took a deep breath,pushed a stray hair back behind her ear.

"Vlad why are you doing this? And why them?You don't even know know their goal. "

She queried. Then as if an after thought.

"It could be really Fishy."

"And neither do you" The boy -Vlad- spat back.

"So you're just going to jumps ships for them? She challenged.

"We aren't on a ship. We're out , floating silently."

"We're better than the bunch from the 20th ward, and the Gourmets"

"Shouldn't there be a point to life though? What are we doing just skimming stones and should do . We'd probably make a difference."

"Vlad. There is no war. Yet. And reason to live what happened to Natalya?"

A sheepish look crossed vlad's face.

" in Russia."

"So? Russia's not _that_ far away."

"She practically ended it"

"No she didn't I was there. You made that decision on your own. "

"She did. And that decision, I didn't have a choice. You know that."

More hand movements. What was up with this guy?

"You still came. You could have stayed and…."

"And…. well and… what? Died?"

"No. You, and her could have worked something out."

"She stayed behind willingly"

"She was Cleaning up a mess. _Your_ mess."

"That wasn't my fault. Shit went down."

"It still happened on your watch."

" what were you doing eh? Was it my responsibility after being ditched there?"

"You know what i was doing"

Silence ensued.

The girls arm reached down to the ground. She was grabbing something….

a bag? No , it was a , Damn. can't see.

"Sir"

I jerked my head around to see the waitress was here.

The girl and the boy were talking, i couldn't hear them. were they leaving. I didn't know.

"Ah sir?"

Oh the waitress. Why was she her now? At this time she was leaving i wanted to look at her. One last time . I craned my neck hoping to see her as she all I saw was the waitress. She had moved. D*mn. B*tch. Well guess i better face her.

"Yes"

"Ahh your your coffee" Was she shaking? Why would she be shaking? Had I snapped at her? I guess i did. Ugh this is really taking an effect on me. I should eat soon…

**P.O.V-Drina.**

To this day i'm not really sure why i'm friends with Vlad. He can be a cocky bastard. Actually on second thought, he is a cocky bastard.

I guess i'm with him because well, he has been there for me for a while. And he knows me , a lot better than most even Natalya.

He is well, understanding. However he has a short attention span and looses track of the main goals. For instance we came to Japan for revenge on someone. Well Vlad accompanied me because he was scared of Natalya and doesn't think i'm strong enough. Bastard.

And now he wants to join Aogiri. Just out of the blue. I doubt the rumour they want members is even true. After all its just a rumour. Though rumour does say they lost a lot of ghouls when the CCG stormed the 13th ward. Maybe they need more power, but what is it they want? Vlad , seems to want to join them because they openly oppose CCG which _is a good thing_. I guess?But why would you go and join an organization because of that. Sure they did get a victory over CCG. But there _were losses on both sides. _

"Hey Vlad"

"Yeah"

"Exactly where did you hear it from that Aogiri wanted people?"

"'Oh, a rumour…."

"A rumour from were?"

"A friend"

"Vlad"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to tell me anything substantial"

"Probably not"

"Oh i see"

He wasn't going to tell me anything.

Besides it was a stupid idea that Vlad would go and join them. Heck. He didn't even know Japanese. I doubted they would accept him. But he was still going to them.

Asshole.

The wax cup in my hand was getting rather light. I wonder am i out of coffee?

I rotated the cup anticlockwise, then clockwise. Slowly. I barely heard anything. Was i out of coffee already? Or was I just slowly rotating the cup? I raised the cup to my lips and found i had no coffee left. Was this a sign? probably not. Or should i go and talk to Vlad? We hadn't spoken since we got to the hotel, I Slowly started to make my way to Vlad's room.

Upon reaching the door, i stretcgdd out qnd rapled thrice on the door.

"Oi Vlad" I called out, which was followed by some thuds that sounded like footsteps. Vlad opened his door.

"Yeah"

"Vlad. Why are you really joining Aogiri?"

I didn't know how he'd answer this. There was a chance he'd brush it off, and joke around. There was also a chance -I'lladmit was small- that he'd be sincere. I hoped for the latter.

"Well Drina, it'slike this. Tension between CCG and ghouls has been rising everywhere. And you may not believe it but a war will come Drina mark my words,And we we won't be able to last like this. Aogiri have strength shear strength and when the time comes to fight. Well i want to be the same side as that. I guess you could say i'm a coward. But i'm not like you Drina i need a team. I need to fight."

And with that i end the chapter. This will tie in with the events of the anime being realised now. Tell me your thoughts.


End file.
